


many moons

by waltswhits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Marauders, Marauders era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltswhits/pseuds/waltswhits
Summary: Over their years at Hogwarts, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James had passed many full moons together. It's remarkable how things can change in only a few.





	1. 5th February 1972, 8:07 am

It was at precisely 8:07 in the morning on the fifth of February, 1972 that the world of four boys stood completely still. At that precise moment, one Remus Lupin felt every drop of air being drawn out of his lungs by some higher power. One James Potter wanted to sink down and fall through the floorboards to the room below. One Sirius Black wished that his mouth had never had the ability to conjugate words. One Peter Pettigrew felt sick to his stomach and it wasn't just from being late to breakfast. 

It was not until 8:09 that Remus Lupin regained the gift of speech and offered up one stuttering word: "alright."

Satisfied by this and scared to say more, Peter meekly nodded his head and excused himself to the dining hall. 

"Is it...can we...now that you know that..we know-" James stuttered, still staring at the floor.  
"-is there anything we can do to help?" Sirius finished for him, eyes pleading Remus for forgiveness. 

"I...don't know. I'm used to managing on my own, of course. No one really ever helps." Remus' mind was still stumbling from the shock. He had hoped they would never find the truth, fearing the worst. Life had not been particularly kind to Remus. Yet they seemed genuine. 

"Well, if there is anything we can do, please tell us." Sirius replied. "We're your friends, Remus."  
James's eyes finally rose from the ground, wide and earnest. 

"This doesn't change anything. You don't have to hide from us." Sirius finished.

Remus smiled wearily back in response. He knew too well not to take the statement with unbending trust. 

"Thank you." He managed.

"Should we...head off to breakfast now?" James murmured. Remus nodded in response, and took the lead down the winding staircase, head swimming in an unfamiliar fog.


	2. 12th November 1973, 9:46 pm

"You don't have to visit me here, you know." Remus muttered from his pile of blankets.

"I don't have to, yes, but I'm still going to." Sirius teased back from where he was lounging on the next cot.

It was late in the nearly empty infirmary, and Sirius should have returned to the dormitory hours ago. But he had made no inclination to leave. 

Remus attempted to raise himself to sitting, and decided, wincing, that he was better off laying flat. "Bugger." 

"You look bloody awful." Sirius frowned. 

"Gee, thanks, wasn't aware." Remus drawled.

"No, I mean it. More than you ever have. I'm getting worried, Moony-" 

"It was just a particularly bad moon, they happen." Remus closed his eyes.

"Don't brush it off like that." Sirius scolded.

"I'll be fine tomorrow." 

"And if you're not?" He asked, sitting up.

"The day after, then." Remus let out a sigh that became a pained hiss. "It's nothing new to me." 

"Why can't you let me care about you?" Sirius asked, concerned. 

Before Remus could answer, a nurse appeared with a tray full of bottles and a nasty smelling poultice. "Up you go then," she asked Remus, and he sat up with considerable labour. Sirius watched as she applied the herbal poultice to long gashes he hadn't seen that crossed Remus's back. After wrapping the wounds with bandages she produced from the end of her wand, she poured the contents of three small vials into a glass with water and offered it to Remus to drink. Nearly gagging, he swallowed it down. At last seeing her retreat, Remus laid back into his sheets.

"Ghastly stuff." Sirius managed. 

Remus nodded in agreement, his eyes closing again. 

Realising that Remus likely wanted to rest now, Sirius didn't say anything more. 

He lay back on the cot he had claimed and took in the stillness of the infirmary. There was one other student, ten beds away, asleep. The nurse from earlier gathered up medicines and redeposited them neatly into a series of cabinets that dominated the furthest wall. Stars twinkled from beyond the tall windows. The nurse, having finished her job, left the now silent room. Next to Sirius, Remus was asleep. 

All was still and sleeping, and two minutes later, so was Sirius.


End file.
